<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is with You by oreamilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465623">Home is with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake'>oreamilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A flat simp, Erudian is a simp, F/M, Feelings Realization, Oblivious, Romance, for the sake of 300 ffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erudian was picking Yerenica up in the temple, he heard words he had never thought would make him falter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home is with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last of the monthsary fanfictions from me! This one is late with Colour of Your Eyes and I'm sorry but hope y'all enjoy it~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My life is already falling…” he heard that voice tremble as he stepped closer. “I can’t do this!” a sob. “I want to go home already!”</p><p>Erudian paused in his steps staring at the crying princess in the arms of a worried and panicking priest.</p><p><em>She wanted to go home. </em>A lump grew in his throat as he thought of it. <em>But I took her away from there…</em></p><p>Yereninovica was not a child who would just cry and everything would be resolved quickly. But Erudian could admit that the events happening in her life justified the tears streaming down her beautiful face.</p><p>She had been taken from her family by an enemy and didn’t get the chance to say goodbye, forced into a land that harmed her body, stayed in a palace where she knew no one and had to rely on him to live. Who wouldn’t be crying in that situation? She hadn’t met her family even if Erudian allowed the contact, but still, she was away from her loved ones.</p><p><em>She wants to go home. I want her to go home as well.</em> He said but at the back of his mind, he can hear his own voice whispering, doubting his words.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do you?</em> </strong>
</p><p>He flinched. Does he? Does he really? He had said it before, he even said to himself many times whenever he was with her but, whenever he did, whenever he reminded himself of who she was and that she was temporary, he doubted and also, he didn’t want it, he didn’t like it.</p><p>He didn’t want to see her go.</p><p>“I want to go home. I want to go home.” That pitiful and beautiful, sweet princess cried in cried and Erudian watched behind one of the pillars as Diego tried to calm her down, patting her back.</p><p>Erudian’s eyes went briefly to a source of light coming from the other side of the hall. It was the public prayer room. It would not do for the Princess of Lebovny to be seen like this by the people of Belgoat. Erudian knew there would be consequences on his part, there would be whispers of how he had treated the princess terribly. But for some reason, he didn’t mind as his focus was more on her.</p><p>More on Yerenica.</p><p>The people would probably mock and belittle her with her crying sight on public, clinging to the robes of a priest.</p><p>With every ounce of strength, and a hint of hestitation, Erudian stepped forward and let his presence be known to the two. He could see how the princess froze, no doubt sensing his divinity and Erudian was relieved that it wasn’t unrefined.</p><p>The moment those skies of blue landed on him, he felt his heart clench. She smiled brightly, but not as bright as the one she had gifted to him earlier in the morning. It was more sad, frightened, <em>desperate.</em></p><p>He couldn’t breathe with those emotions in her eyes, in <em>her.</em> <em>Her</em> who was an embodiment of joy and happiness, of laughter and smiles. How could he put those in her? How could he place her in a situation where she could be in danger? Where her own life is at its stake?</p><p><em>It’s my fault.</em> He gulped the guilt down as he stopped in his steps, staring at her. <em>She’s in this, she’s like this, because of me.</em></p><p>Erudian didn’t know how long he stood there silently, staring at her. But as he did, as his eyes followed her every movement, his mind did not register the sight of her pulling away from Schumart, how she went to him, how her pink hair flowed and with her eyes, glowed in the moonlight.</p><p>He didn’t move until she opened her lips and she heard her speak.</p><p>“Your Majesty?” she called to him, her angelic voice ringing in his ear. Finally, he was shaken from his stupor when she grabbed unto both of his sleeves and tugged. “Your Majesty?”</p><p>Erudian blinked to regain his consciousness, looking at the princess who stared at him with a worried gaze. Her eyes were slightly pink from her tears, her skin moist from a few of those tears dripping down earlier.</p><p>Yereninovica, however, paid no mind to them as she focused more on him. “What is it? Did something happen? Are you hurt?” Erudian would have laughed if he were not so… so…</p><p>
  <em>What? What am I doing?</em>
</p><p>“No,” he responded, letting out a small smile, “No, I’m not hurt.”</p><p>“Good.” Yereninovica said as she gave him a watery smile. “May I give you a hug?”</p><p>Erudian’s eyes widened, his heart pounded but before he could have any form of reply coming from his mouth, the princess leaned it, wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. Erudian lost any sense of thinking after that as the scent of roses and vanilla entered his senses to replace his mind.</p><p>…<em> So, this is what it is…</em></p><p>Still, the haunting question came to him and before he even knew it, Erudian had opened his mouth to let it out.</p><p>“Do you really want to go home?”</p><p>The pink head on his chest nodded and Erudian wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.</p><p>“That badly?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“I see.” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes, so when are we leaving?” she lifted her head and Erudian looked at those blue eyes he had grown fond. When? He did not know. But he did know that if she left, he knew those blue eyes would be engraved in his mind, in his heart, and in his soul forever.</p><p>Those blue eyes that brought his walls down, those blue eyes that shattered every layer of protection he had made for himself.</p><p>Those blue eyes that he loved so dearly.</p><p>He touched the pink hair, pushing away any strand that dared to covert that beautiful face and those shining eyes. <em>I’d miss this too.</em></p><p>Hair that was a rarity in Riker. It was so smooth and so silky to touch that nothing in the world can be able to compare to it. Erudian took a shuddering breath.</p><p>“When do you wish to go home?”</p><p>“Hm.” She hummed thoughtfully, unaware of the turmoil inside the man she was embracing. “Well, when do you think? I really wish Marianne is not waiting for us. It’s so late already.”</p><p>Erudian paused at her worlds and blinked. “Marianne?”</p><p>“My maid? In Bellyugung Palace?”</p><p>Erudian stared at the blinking princess before him before opening his mouth lightly.</p><p>She wasn’t talking about Lebovny.</p><p>
  <em>She was talking about the Imperial Palace.</em>
</p><p>Erudian felt so stupid at the moment and he groaned. For a moment, he was conflicted with his emotions. Should he be happy or should he be exasperated? Frustrated?</p><p>She called it home. She called his palace <em>her home.</em> Erudian knew he should be sensible. What else can she call home in her situation? <em>Lebovny is still her home, though.</em> He tried to persuade himself, but he could not cover the elation in his chest.</p><p>“You… want to go home with me?” he asked carefully, wanting to make sure if his thoughts were right no matter how senseless they are with the emotions he has.</p><p>Yereninovic—no, Yerenica puffed her cheeks at him and Erudian wanted to take hold those cheeks.</p><p>“Of course!” she pouted, “How else am I going to get home?”</p><p><em>She really is calling it home…</em> Erudian leant forward and let his forehead meet hers, smiling with closed eyes. He could sense the confusion oozing out of her as her body took in and swallowed her divinity.</p><p>Erudian let out a light chuckle and gave more of what he has, more of what he is. He opened his eyes to see those blue orbs staring at him in shock, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.</p><p>“Y-Your Maj-Majesty…” she said shyly. “You’re too close.”</p><p>Just then, the mutterings of the crowd could be heard and his Yerenica flinched, pushing herself closer to him. He huffed, smile on his face.</p><p>“Who’s close now?”</p><p>“Heuk…”</p><p>Erudian chuckled once more, playing with the freed strands of her hair, not pushing her away and letting her cling to him as she hid from the crowd.</p><p>“Very well then, Princess.” He said and she looked up at him, eyes gleaming with hope.</p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the story! Leave kudos and comments cuz I'm a simp too~</p><p>HAPPY MONTHSARY DADDYCATION CULT!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>